Electronic advertising campaigns have become increasingly sophisticated in recent years. Individuals and companies now have an enormous number of potential advertising venues in which to advertise their products and services. With limited budgets, however, advertisers naturally want to make sure that they use their money in the most efficient way possible. For example, choosing the right venues, keywords, and bid prices can make a huge difference in the effectiveness of an electronic advertising campaign. It may be very difficult, however, for advertisers to recognize the most efficient choices, particularly when electronic advertising data is constantly changing.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems.